Godzilla: Wrath of The Pacific
by dom666ism
Summary: Sixty years ago, a dark malevolent force of unspeakable terror was awoken from its slumber. No one knows where it came from but the monsters intent was all too obvious: the destruction of humankind. For half a century the beast had been thought extinct. But, now he is back, and has set his sights along the American pacific rim, ready to take his revenge.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_The Center of the Pacific Rim…_

_The Marina_

"Hey Erwin, gimme a hand with this net!" Jonn shouted over the storm.

Erwin Sulvic was no one knew to the job of commercial fishing in the pacific. Growing up in a family of fishers, Erwin wasn't without experience. He helped the smaller man bring in the crab they were fishing for and dropped it with a heave.

"Johnny, you gotta work on getting stronger," Erwin joked with a grin. "Fuck you," John smirked at his companion.

"Yo Erwin, the Skipper wants to see you." Danny, a scrawny man who was stronger than he looked, called out to his friend.

Erwin nodded and walked into the bridge of the trawler, where Captain Donovan was. The moment I did, I noticed a look on the captain's face. Which was odd because the captain always kept a calm exterior. "Something up, Cap'n?"

"I'm not sure… seems like there is something coming at us, according to the radar." He said.

"Could be just a pod of whales, couldn't it?" Erwin asked him, brows furrowed.

"Normally old friend, I'd say that. Thing is, no pod is over 160 meters." Donovan said grimly.

That brought a confused look to Erwins face, making him move forward and see what he meant. Sure enough, a large blip was moving straight for their direction.

"What the hell can get that big?"

"No idea but tell everyone to grab hold, because Imma try and get out of its way." He ordered Erwin, who nodded and ran out the bridge.

"Everybody grab hold of something!" He ordered just as an impact came to the ship.

"What the hell was-" Johnny didn't finish as a second hit made him fall into the ocean.

"Man overboard!" Erwin shouted and ran for a life vest and tossed it to the flailing Jonathan. "C'mon you bastard, get it!" He shouted at him.

"I'm trying to!" Johnny shouted. "Well try harder!" Erwin shouted just before a towering shape came out of the water.

"Are those… spikes?" Danny said trembling. Erwin went into full gear and tried to pull Jonathan out of the water. "C'mon Johnny!" He shouted pulling with Danny and Leon, another crew member, helping.

Johnny kicked furiously screaming but the large object, whatever it was, pulled him under and almost yanked Erwin overboard as well. "WE GOTTA CUT IT!" Danny shouted straining every muscle.

"No! I can get him-" Erwin shouted just before the rope snapped knocking all of them onto their asses. The entire boat shook as it did and Erwin ran forward to find his friend. Nothing was seen in the black ocean as he called his name.

"We have to move buds!" Donovan shouted before the third impact came, this time making the ship capsize.

In the powerful and destructive waves, Erwin tried to find a way out of the ship, but was not succeeding until Danny gripped his wrist and pulled him up onto the capsized ship. Before they got out though, Erwin saw the attacker of the ship as a black shape that then submerged into the vast ocean.

_My God…_

That was the last thought Erwin had before a blue light erupted from beneath the ship.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Three days later…**_

_**The Chinook**_

Jonathan typed away a letter to his wife wishing her a happy birthday. It had been nearly two years since either talked to each other as he was offered his career in the navy.

_Hadn't seen Shiloh either… must be in his Sophomore year by now…_

Jonathan couldn't get his son out of his head. the last time either had spoken, it was a heated debate…

_**Two years ago…**_

"So you're doing it? You're picking Seattle?" Jonathan sighed to his son.

"Yes, I am." Shiloh said as he cleaned out his room.

"I thought you were going to Stanford or Duke, like we planned-"

"Like _you_ planned Dad," Shiloh said turning. "I have enough credits to pick any school."

"Don't give me that, its because you have a thing for Kara isn't it?" Jonathan asked crossing his arms. He knew his son had a thing for the girl, and Jonathan considered her a good girl but hung with the following type.

"Dad that isn't it-"

"Oh it isn't? you're gonna look me in the eyes and say it isn't because this girl has you wrapped around her finger?"

"Dad stop saying that about her!" Shiloh glared. "Don't raise your voice to me child."

"I am eighteen Dad," He said as he finished packing. "And I am going to Seattle because its what I want. Now, are you going to accept that?" Shiloh asked looking his father in the eye.

"You're grown. I guess you made your decision." Jonathan said disappointment on his face.

"Yeah… guess I have." Shiloh said and walked down the stairs to his truck. 

As the memory faded, Jonathan realized he was holding a photo of him with his son, smiling as Shiloh caught a King Salmon when he was ten.

_Back when there were happier times…_

"Lieutenant Commander?" Jonathan's assistant, Richard Nylund, came in from the deck. "There's something I found on the news sir,"

"Thought I told you not to be on your phone, Ricky." Jonathan smirked at the youth.  
>"Yes sir, but I think you'll wanna see this report." He said handing the phone to him to show a news report:<p>

_"We interrupt the this broadcast to bring a report. The search for the fishing trolley Marina has come to a close after finding a survivor, one Erwin Sulvic, drifting in the ocean. Despite the amount of burnt skin tissue, the man was found by Coast Guard officials amidst a floating part of the Marina._

_ When asked of the rest of his crew, the sailor went into a panicked state, saying over and over that they were 'taken into the abyss.' He then went on rambling, muttering about how his friend and shipmate, one Jonn Groves, was pulled under by what he said was a giant serpent of massive proportions. The last words he said before falling unconscious was that a blue light of flame was what destroyed the ship._

_ Officials declared Mr. Sulvic's condition as a serious case of dementia as a result of a period lost at sea. But what if the beast Mr. Sulvic suggests is actually out there lurking the vast oceans?_

_ I am Jeffrey Dohner, signing off folks."_

As the report ended Jonathan stared blankly at the screen. "Sir, this report its-"

"Just like the reports we found on various other ships, found across The Rim, yes." Jonathan said looking at his research. He and Ricky had been looking into various attacks along the Marina. All had reported the same thing: a gargantuan monster of enormous proportions that was able to produce a beam of heat.

All said the crew were either devoured or obliterated by the creature. I had been following leads for months and found no such luck.

_Until now..._

"Ricky, get us to the U.S.S. Roosevelt now."


End file.
